The Lost Land: The 131st Hunger Games SYOT CLOSED
by Christine Mulheim
Summary: "You are Kiri Quinlan, and you died in the Hunger Games." Something has gone wrong in the Games and it has called for a revolution. Two fearless leaders from a Lost Land are planning to change Panem forever. And that involves one more Game, a Game that no one will ever forget, if they live to tell the tale. SYOT
1. Dead

I don't know where I am. I don't know how I got here, I don't even know my own name. Though my closed eyes, clenched shut in fear, I can make out a bright light source and I can fell the bustle around me. When I try to move, I find that my wrists and ankles are bound to a cold surface, a table. From every direction around me, I hear frantic voice as I feel myself be pushed around corners. I don't dare open my eyes in fear that I may never wake from this twisted nightmare. Although I was still restrained, I frantically twist and turn, screaming like a rampaging animal. Why am I here?!

Suddenly, the table I'm on slams to a stop and I hear a door slam shut behind me. But I am not alone. As two male voices fill the room, I crane my next to hear what they are saying. Then as they speak, I silence myself out of curiosity, but still keep my eyes shut.

"What's the status on 113-15?" a voice asks. I had never heard a voice like it, with almost a melodic tone, soft as can be. 113-15? What dies that mean? A rough gravelly voice answers the Smooth Voice.

"No signs of recovered memory. She won't open her eyes," he sighs, "And the Game?"

"130-3 turned on 14 after he killed 130-15. Cahlia won," Soft Voice states. What Game? Who's Cahlia?

"Good, she has the song. The Queen will be here shortly, I'll leave you with the girl," Deep Voice says as I, once again, hear the slamming of that door. As I hear footsteps coming towards me, I cringe, fearing the worst. Am I going to die? I don't even know who I am! My life would be over before it had even begun!

"Can you hear me? My name is Erik Innsbrook. I promise I won't hurt you, can you please open your eyes?" he asks. His voice seems to have a relaxing musical tone to it, almost coercing me to open. But then I remember.

"Why should I?" I ask defiantly.

"Because you are important. We brought you here for a special job and we need you to do it. the fate of thousands of innocents lays in your hands," Erik states as the door opens once more and another person enters the room.

"Your Majesty, I am honored that you could join us," Erik says, walking over to the newcomer. A melodic laughter fills the room, a woman's, the Queen's.

"Erik, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Plumeria!" the woman, Plumeria, chortles, "Has she been cooperating?"

Finally convinced that these people sound nice enough, I slowly open my eyes, cringing at the industrial style lights that hit me full on in the face. After my eyes adjust to the room, I curiously take in my surroundings. The room is empty besides me, the table, and the others. The walls are a mint green tile that reflects the stark white light from the ceiling. Plumeria couldn't have been older than seventeen with her childish porcelain features. But she was beautiful and elegantly simple with cascading chocolate colored curls and a simple white tunic. Erik was an interesting sight to see for different reasons. He was young as well, about eighteen I would say. But a haunted look in his eyes suggested that he had seen much for his age. His eyes were a brilliant amber color and his almost black hair was precisely slicked back. His most prominent feature, however, was the scar on the right side of his face, a red line crossing from eyebrow to cheek, sparing the eye itself. The duo looks at me with intense interest and I can't think of anything better to say.

"Who are you? And who am I?"

Smiling, Plumeria walks towards me and states simply:

"I am Plumeria Mulheim, Queen of the Lost Land. And you are Kiri Quinlan and you dies in the Hunger Games."

**A/N**

**And here is the start of my next story! Now you can tell that there s something weird going on here... please send tributes for the 131st Games, rules and forms on my profile! Thanks and please review!  
><strong>

**Christine**


	2. Explainations

**President Cypress**

"Mr. President, there seems to be a crisis," my assistant, Honey, urgently tells me.

"And what might that be?" I ask, sipping my iced tea.

"Some of the Fallen Tributes, they're waking up," her violet eyes go wide with panic and confusion.

"Is there any more knowledge on the situation?"

"No. It's only a few, but I have sent people to take care of it. There are rumors, sir, that the Lost Land is involved," She whispers. The Lost Land, the forgotten part of whatever land existed before Panem. Through the years, the Capital had never interacted with them, bot the hundred year old treaty signaled that we were at peace, a ceasefire, to say. But if they are involved, it could mean another war in our young country.

"Inform the Gamemakers that we will be holding the 131st Games early this year. Reapings will be in three months. This should by us enough time and serve as a sufficient distraction," I announce as Honey frantically scribbled on her clip board as she rushed down the hallway, stumbling over her heels. Yes, this is a troubling matter, indeed. This changes everything.

_**Three Months Later**_

**Barric Myestrone (D9M, 13)**

"Hey, I'm open!" I yell at my teammates as the leather ball is kicked straight for me. I run along with it, a second nature, an act of instinct. The maroon colored football rolls along the dirt road towards the opposing goal. With all of my might, I kick my sneakered foot at the ball and it flies through the goal and over the goalie's head. The goalie, a petite girl from across town tries to dive for the ball but misses, scoring the victory point for my team.

"We won!" I shout triumphantly as I run towards the six kids on my team. I was the captain of the unofficial football team of the outskirts of District Nine. It was mostly guys that were involved with the exception of Tina Cropslale, a tomboy and good friend of me and the guys. My best friend, Demetrius runs towards me and claps me on the back.

"Good game, Barric!" He smiles and brushes his dirty brown hair from his eyes. The two of us were the rulers of District Nine, no one would mess with us.

"Of course it was! I'm the captain!" I laugh, picking up the beat up ball we had played with for years.

"So what do you think about the change with the Games?" Demetrius asks, bringing up the topic of the nationwide announcement that was made last night, deciding that the Games would be held early this year, a mere three months after Cahlia Moreno was crowned Victor. No one had expected it and the whole District was caught off guard.

"It's such a rip off! Two Reapings in one year. At least I don't have to take any tesserae!" I state, still irked at the fact that we get eight Reapings instead of the average seven.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it. Your family has a steady income while I have to take care of three sisters. Everyone wants your life!"

"Living in the attic of a bar, alcoholic bartender mom, a father who thinks you're worthless in life? Nice try," I grumble. Demetrius is the only one who I confide my troubles in. Ever since I was ten, my grouch of a dad sent me to work in the fields for next to no pay, saying that cheap labor was the best I was going to get in life. Despite his blunt reasoning, I spend all of my off hours, well, living. Whether it be football games, practical jokes, or racing through imitation gauntlets, I embrace adventure even if it gets me into trouble.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Tina calls to us as she turns towards the main road to the square.

"Race ya!" I shout as the three of us take off, running through the streets, momentarily forgetting about the risk that stood for all of us in that square.

**Jana Hagerdash (D9F, 17)**

_"Honey, stay upstairs! Your father, sister and I will be in the square watching the Games!" my mother calls up to my room in the attic of the mayor's home. To me though, it doesn't feel like home._

_"When will they be over?" I whine, despising the hours that I spend among the books I've read a hundred times and the childish toys that haven't been replaced since I was no older than seven or eight._

_"The finale is tonight, we will be home soon!" that is the last thing I hear before the door slams and I am alone in the cold and dark place that my family calls home. For years I had heard about these Games, the glory, how it was always a big deal. I knew that it was somewhat violent, and that was why my parents did what they could to shield me from them. They're scared of me because I'm different. I am unpredictable, an accident waiting to happen, as they say. What a great way to raise a girl's self esteem. I do admit that I have a temper, and I can get angry easily. But my family is ashamed of me and want to protect their reputation. They sent my sister to school, while I remained shuttered in, homeschooled. But today would be my last day of living in the dark naïve world that is my life. I am going to watch the Games._

_Though I know that I'm home alone, I still tiptoe as quietly as I can to the door as I cautiously turn the knob and cringe at the creak of the hinges. Then, not wasting a single moment, I rush down the stairs, trying not to make a noise. As I enter the living room, I quickly turn on the television, glad to find that the channel is already set to the Games. Grinning in anticipation, I watch as the announcers talk about some girl named Athena and something about poison. Then, the screen goes to two girls, a blonde who had just been fighting a pack of wolves and a vicious looking one named Jazmine. _

_"Cyra Gleams from District Eight is uncertain of what to do with a trained Career out for her blood. Both will go home, but which one in a coffin?" Wait, these are real people! And they have to kill eachother! How could my family keep this from me? "Jazmine Vierra from Seven is bloodthirsty, does Cyra stand a chance?" Jazmine of District Seven... The people are real and they are murderers! How many were in the Games before them? What about District Nine? I watch with my mouth gaping open as Cyra hurls a dagger and impaled Jazmine in the heart. She killed her! This is sick! This is disgusting! A cannon fires and trumpets sound as the announcers glorify this girl from District Eight, who was forced to kill another. My own parents kept this from me, this huge secret that everyone knew but me. How can I live in a world where no one trusts me, where everyone is terrified of the mayor's monster child. In a rage, I smash the remote onto the hardwood floors, not even flinching as the plastic shatters and the batteries spill out. To angered to bother putting on shoes, I storm out of my house, my bare feet slapping the cold stone, not caring when gravel digs into my heals, giving a stinging pain. I have been betrayed by the world, the world I never trusted to begin with._

I was eleven years old when it happened, when I was exposed to the Games. Of course, my parents would have told me when I became the eligible age for Reapings. But it wasn't my family who told me, it was the group of mew friends that I made that fateful day. Back then, they were just a few kids who liked to fool around. But now, we were known throughout the District as the Vipers, the infamous gang that no one knew the identities of. The tried to pickpocket me, obviously not understanding that I was dangerous. Well, one thing led to another and the next thing I know, I'm their new initiate. They explained to me everything about the Games, from the Quarter Quell twists to training techniques. The leader, Ethan, and I quickly became best friends, and then a bit more than friends. The four of us, me, Ethan, Jackie, and Maya, got into all sorts of trouble over the years. However, no one ever knew who we were, and we were always determined for it to stay that way, even when it meant that I had to kill a peacekeeper to prevent my father from discovering what I had done. But then, when I was fifteen, Jackie, who was dating Maya at the time, was reaped for the 129th Games. He made it to the final six, but then he was killed. It broke Maya's heart when his last words were 'Maya, I'll never forget you.'

Another year went by, and Ethan and I continued seeing eachother, but not actually dating. My sister, Charity, became that beautiful popular girl that everyone loves, while I was that weird girl who was rarely seen when she snuck out at night to see the Vipers and at the Reapings, meaning today is the day of one of the few occasions where I would be openly acknowledged as a member of the mayor's family.

I was out of the house on Reaping day before the rest of my family had woken up. Although Charity and I were close, my father was a beast who loathed me because he never took the time to learn who I actually was. I knew I couldn't be seen with Ethan or Maya, so when it became the time to head to the square, I did so alone. The only contact I made with anyone outside of the check in was when three kids, none of whom I knew, bumped into me, probably doing some immature race to the square. The only redeeming thought is that I only have one mere Reaping after this year. Although, that's what I thought a few months ago before they announced the early Games.

**Andreo Montoy**

"You're on, Mr. Montoy," a voice says as I brush my seaweed green hair from my eyes and march onto the stage, smiling and waving cheerily at the dismal looking crowd before me.

"Good morning, District Nine!" I wave to the mass crowd of teenagers before me, "Now didn't we just see eachother a mere few months ago?" My trick is to try to lighten the tension, but clearly, it isn't working this time.

"Just go to the video," the man in my earpiece says and I oblige. They still hadn't changed the video in over a hundred years, it's an antique by now. I glance at my watch anxiously, tired of the video after all of the years of showing it. Finally, as the screen go black, I begin my speech.

"As usual, one male and female will be chosen to compete this year. And ladies will be going first!" I declare, as I reach into thru female bowl and snatch up a slip of ivory colored paper with a single name scrawled on it in blood red.

"Maya Flawn."

I scan the crowd for a reaction. Then, in the middle of the fifteen year olds, a girl with long brunette hair steps forwards as the crowd parts around her. Then, as a shock, a seventeen year old runs out, intercepting her.

"I volunteer as tribute!" she screams as she brushes her long obsidian colored hair from her face. She gives Maya a huge and begins to walk forward.

"We have a volunteer, I cannot believe it!" I declare, smiling. This will get amazing press!

"Jana, you can't" Maya shouts, trying to fight against a boy from the eighteen section.

"Jackie wouldn't want you in the Games!" the now Tribute calls. She must mean Jackie from the 129th Games, it's always interesting to have friends of past tributes in the Games. When the girl finally makes it to the stage, I finally get a hood glimpse of her. She has a moderately tough build and her perfectly straight black hair with rusty almond shaped green eyes.

"I am Jana Hagerdash!" she practically shouts into the microphone causing the people near the speakers to cringe. Is she the mayor's daughter? I thought he only had one child.

"Wonderful! Now for the boys!" I grab a boy slip and read that name.

"Barric Myestrone!"

A thirteen year old rushes out from his section. Surprisingly, he doesn't look nervous at all. if anything, he's excited which is unusual for a thirteen year old tribute. Well, unusual for any tribute really. Before long, he's on the stage and I back away so that the two of them can shake hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Jana Hagerdash and Barric Myestrone, District Nine's tributes!"

**_Three Months Earlier_**

**Plumeria Mulheim**

The girl just stared at me, clearly not comprehending what I had just told her. It makes sense, she didn't even know what the Hunger Games were. When the Capitol wiped her memory, they were thorough.

"But if I died, how am I here?" Kiri asks as I realize she is still bound to the table. Taking a small silver key from the massive ring in my jacket pocket, I unlock the cuffs on her wrists and ankles and begin my explanation.

"After a rebellion over a hundred and thirty years ago, the country decided to hold an event every year, the Hunger Games. It divided the country into twelve Districts that would each send a male and a female tribute to compete. But the Games are a competition to the death, twenty four go in, only one comes out. Or at least, that's what everyone thinks. On their way to the 'arena', the Tributes are giving an injection into their arms. They call them trackers, supposedly to track them in the arena. But actually, the injections are a serum that puts each tribute into a coma, entering them into a virtual arena where computerized versions of them fight to the death. But they all believe that they are actually there. The Capitol televises the event for everyone in the country, Panem, to see by monitoring the brain activity. Then, as the Tributes 'die', they are woken from their sleep and the Capitol wipes their memories of the Games and their past lives at home, their personalities, everything. The become empty on the inside, basically drones forced to do what they are told to do. They do the behind the scenes work of the Capitol, factory work, sanitation, everything that most people don't want to do. The drones, or Vacants, don't age or talk back, a perfect work force. Almost three thousand teenagers without personalities as slaves in the catacombs of the Capitol, some over a hundred years old. You were a Vacant for seventeen years, Kiri. But me and many other Capitolites and scientists began to realize how inhumane the Games and treatment of the Fallen were and began to take action. Over the course of twenty years, my people have been infiltrating the Capitol, getting into their systems and learning their secrets. Some of us were District escapees, some Capitolites, and even some of the mentors for the Games. But a few of us are from what we called the Lost Land, a string of islands, a twelve hour hovercraft flight from the Eastern Districts. The land was all but abandoned after the rebellion. My family was among the few survivors, the government family. My great Grandmother was the governor of the State. Our ruling title was passed down through generations as we rebuilt the society, preparing to turn Panem into what it used to be. We worked for many years and we discovered an antidote that could restore tributes from their Vacant state and request their help with a new uprising. We selected twelve tributes from recent Games, with you as one of them. You twelve will ignite the rebellion and restore the country," I explain everything as thoroughly as possible. However, Kiri just stares at me, confusion clouding her dark brown District Eight eyes.

"But if you restored my memory, why can't I remember anything?" she asks.

"We believe that it only brought you back from your Vacant state and hasn't restored your memories," Erik responds. Kiri seems to be in a state of shock, her hands shaking and eyes watering. It would be hard to comprehend, she doesn't know anything and to just be thrown into this would be demanding on anyone.

"May I please have a moment?" Kiri all but shouts, putting her head in her hands, her dark brown curls hitting her knees. Without a further word, Erik and I leave the room, leaving Kiri to her thoughts.

"That went well," Erik sighs.

"The memory didn't work as we thought, but at least she's out of the daze," I respond, trying to shed some positive light, although I was concerned about our roadblock. They have no motivation to want to rebel, they'd be drones, just under a new command.

"Maybe this isn't the worst. Remember, some of the revived Vacants we chose are mortal enemies. Half of them killed the other half. The only ones who know what really happened would be Cyra and Cahlia."

"So we keep them from watching the Games? How will they remember their dislike of the Capitol? We chose each tribute for a reason, Erik. We watched each Game, studied every move. Some were leaders, some skilled in combat, some were simply great speakers. But each of them had one thing in common, they despised the Capitol for one reason or another," I protest.

"Your Maj- I mean Plumeria, I may have an idea," Erik speak up, turning to face me as I stare at his newly scarred face. I quickly, but discretely look away, for I still hadn't gotten used to the asymmetrical scars and I dint know if I ever would. I will never forgive the Capital for what they put Erik through, for now I can't look at him without cringing.

"Let's hear it, then"

**A/N**

**So this chapter explained a lot... sorry this is late, I had push week for the play, and then tech week, and then performances, and then auditions for West Side Story, and I was sick. So yup. All of the spots are full though! So that's happy! Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of Kiri, Erik, Plumeria, Jana, and Barric!**

**Christine Mulheim **


End file.
